1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet print head using a membrane and, more particularly, to an ink jet print head capable of setting the lateral size of the membrane to an optimal value.
2. Related Art
Typically, an ink jet print head for use in an ink jet printer has an ink storage drum for storing ink and a working liquid storage part for storing working liquid. A number of heating chambers are provided to circulate the working liquid in a given direction through a heating chamber path.
An explained in more detail below, contemporary ink jet print heads are burdened by several disadvantages: (1) excessive pressure within the ink jet print head in general, and within the heating chamber in particular; (2) small thickness of the membrane layers associated with the heating chambers; (3) slow speed of operation of the ink jet.